fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweat
The massage that Lucidus Star received from Negative Four had better results than he expected. Within the hour, the pain from the sandball attacks didn't hurt as much as before. "That was incredible Negative. When did you learn to give such great massages?" Lucidus inquired. "Years of practice," she replied. Lucidus laughed a little, and he looked down at his feet. "You know Lucidus, I couldn't help but notice. You have a lot of tension in your back. I don't think that it's good for you," Negative said. Lucid turned to look at her. "Then what do you propose?" "A deep tissue massage. It won't feel nearly as pleasant, but once it's over you'll finally feel relaxed," she proposed. "Hell, no. I don't want you digging into my body. Not after what happened last time," he protested. Negative embraced Lucidus, and she started whispering into his ear. "C'mon Lucid, don't pretend that you didn't love it." Lucid pushed her off. "Maybe I would've loved it if I wasn't drugged." "Lucid, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know that those pills would do what they did to you," Negative lamented. "Please, let me make it up to you." "What the hell, why not?" Lucidus shrugged. "No tricks this time, I promise. Once this session is over, you'll feel like there's no more weight on your shoulders," Negative said. "Alright then, go for it," Lucidus said. He took off his shirt, and lay himself down face first on Negative's bed. "Again, I must warn you that this will be painful, but you are no stranger to pain," she said while cracking her knuckles. She sunk her hands into Lucid's tight back, and he immediately felt his muscles resisting. Lucid refused to give into the pain, but the sensations gave him flashbacks of times when the world was much darker for him. The deeper that Negative Four dug, the stronger the flashbacks became. When the flashbacks were at their strongest, he saw himself as Shadow☆Star and he relived the moment of watching his friends die. Horrified, he sprung off of Negative's bed, drenched in sweat. Negative scratched her head. "Well, that has never happened before after a deep tissue massage, but your timing was perfect. I just finished. It took two hours to loosen up all of your knots." Lucid moved his shoulders around, and he did notice that his back felt more loose than it had ever been. Negative's massage was successful. "-4, you did it, I feel better. Much better," Lucid said happily. Negative's face lit up. "That's great Lucid! I'm glad." Lucid smiled at her. "I couldn't have done it without you Dani. Thank you so much." To Negative's surprise, he sat down next to her, and embraced her tightly. "Ew Lucid, you're getting sweat on me!" Negative Four cried. "Don't pretend that you don't love it," Lucid teased. Negative Four sighed, but she accepted that she wasn't strong enough to break out of his embrace, and she hugged him back. Category:A to Z Category:Four☆Stars Era Category:Short Stories